Putain mais t'es bourré!
by WinterWriting
Summary: "-Putain mais Newt t'es bourré ! Constata Thomas quand il additionna enfin deux plus deux. – Je n'ai jamais touché d'alcool ! Sauf une fois au chalet… " OS. UA. Newtmas établit.


Hello la compagnie ! Me voici de retour avec un tout nouvel OS, qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable et que je devrais poster sur ma fic' à chapitre, mais je cherche désespérément de la motivation, mais la flemme vous savez ce que c'est ! C'est fourbe et malicieux...

Bref comme d'habitude les personnages et leurs caractère appartiennent à notre dieu Dashner, seul l'histoire est le fruit de mon invention!

Aucun(e) bêta sur cette OS, ma sœur (ZOMBIA) a la flemme de le faire, donc on dit merci Yuna si il y aura des fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe...

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

« -A plus Minho ! On se voit demain.

-A plus Thomas ! »

Thomas, comme tous les soirs après le lycée venait jouer aux jeux vidéo avec son meilleur ami, et parfois cela se finissait tard, et aujourd'hui était un de ces 'parfois' car il était environ minuit. Il faisait bien évidemment nuit noir dehors alors Thomas se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il rentra chez lui, un silence quasi religieux habitant sa maison. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il trouva accroché au frigo un mot de sa mère disant : « Je ne rentrerais que demain, il y a des pâtes dans le micro ondes, passe une bonne soirée mon chéri. »

Thomas habitué à ce genre de messages, se fit réchauffer ses pâtes et mangea dans un silence complet, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros fracas vienne briser la tranquillité de la pièce. Cela venait de l'étage. S'attendant au pire il s'arma de sa légendaire batte de baseball et monta lentement les escaliers, jetant de rapides coups d'œil dans tous les sens. Il arriva sur le palier et visita tous les recoins de chaque pièce de la maison, jusqu'à arriver devant sa porte de chambre entrouverte. Chose bizarre car d'habitude elle était toujours fermée. Il resserra sa prise sur sa batte, pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte avec son épaule en poussant un cri de guerre, plus pour impressionner qu'autre chose. La chose qu'il vit dans sa chambre, ou plutôt la personne, le fit tomber de haut. Newt, son petit copain qui avait déménagé à plus de cents kilomètres depuis un mois maintenant, était dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit. En train de compter les étoiles accrochées au plafond avec l'aide d'un doigt qui les suivaient.

« Newt ? Demanda Thomas encore choquée.

-Mmh

-Newt qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Thomas à son petit-copain.

-Les étoiles roses tombent du ciel, répondit Newt en regardant avec fascination les étoiles accrochés au plafond.

-Newt tu es sur que ça va ? »

Le blond pris enfin la peine de se redresser et de regarder Thomas dans les yeux, avant que son regard ne dévie sur l'épaule du brun et qu'il écarquille les yeux de terreur en criant « Aaaaah un Chepadaire* ! Un Chepadaire sur ton épaule ! » Et i se cacha sous la couette de Thomas.

« Sérieusement Newt tu commences à me faire flipper, dit Thomas en s'approchant de son lit. Il arriva à hauteur de la tête de lit et hésita deux secondes avant de relever la couverture, dévoilant ainsi les yeux injectés de sang de Newt.

-Ces fichus monstres avec des pieds sur la tête, il y en a sur ton épaule… Dit Newt d'une voix terrifiée.

-Putain mais Newt qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Newt le regarda comme si s'était un démon et haussa es épaules.

-Putain t'es bourré ! Constata Thomas quand il additionna enfin deux plus deux.

– Je n'ai jamais touché d'alcool ! Sauf une fois au chalet…

-De pire en pire, bon vient là, dit t-il en aidant Newt à sortir des draps. » Il le prit par la taille et le maintint contre lui pour éviter qu'il tombe à cause de sa démarche peu assurée. Ils réussirent enfin à descendre les escaliers avec seulement deux ou trois gamelles au compteur. Il servit à Newt un verre d'eau, contient que ça ne changerait rien et essaya de lui parler sans grand succès. Ils remontèrent à l'étage et Thomas coucha Newt dans son lit, lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et partit finir son assiette de pâtes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que Thomas était descendu qu'il entendit des bruis dans l'escalier. Il accouru à la rescousse de Newt qui essayait de descendre.

« .. Sont où les toilettes ? Questionna Newt d'une voix pâteuse. »

Thomas se retint fortement de lui répondre 'dans ton cul' et se contenta d'un simple « Suis-moi » Il l'amena jusqu'au toilettes et le laissa se débrouiller. Mauvaise idée. Quand le blond sortit de la cabine, Thomas sut que la couleur jaune n'allait définitivement pas à ses murs blancs. Il se promit de tous nettoyer après mais il fallait vraiment que Newt se couche avant de faire une autre catastrophe. Il le ramena donc encore une fois dans son lit. Il allait partir quand Newt le retint par la main et le supplia de rester avec lui. Il accepta et vint se blottir contre son copain.

« Tu me manquais trop, murmura Newt à son oreille. J'ai pris le premier train que j'ai pu et je suis venu te voir. Thomas lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu me manquais aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis soulé pour venir te voir tête de linotte ! Dit-il à Newt avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de s'endormir paisiblement. Le réveil n'allait pas être aussi agréable que le coucher pour le blond….

xxxxxxxxxx

« THOMAS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU AVEC LES TOILETTES ?! »

Effectivement se réveiller avec un cri de madame Edison le lendemain d'une cuite n'était pas un réveil des pus agréables.

* * *

*Ceci est un délire avec ma sœur que j'avais envie d'insérer dans cette histoire x) Et si il y en a qui se poseraient la question du pourquoi un "Chepadaire", c'est parce qu'il fallait trouver un nom et qu'il y avait une cheminée et un lampadaire dans la même pièce xD

* * *

Et voilà un OS tout court j'espère qu'il vous a plus!

Dedans j'ai placé plusieurs références, à vous de les retrouver! Il y en a 1 sur une série connue dont je ne dirais pas le nom, 1 sur une série moins connue donc je vais être gentille, "Under The Dome" et enfin une sur un Youtubeur connu. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! :')

Bisous bisous et à très vite sur mon autre fiction! :3


End file.
